Glass sheets and other substrates can be coated with many different thin film materials. Sputter deposition (or “sputtering”) is one method of depositing such coatings. Sputtering is advantageous in that it can deposit a wide variety of different film materials at well controlled thicknesses. Film uniformity, however, is sometimes adversely impacted by the limitations of conventional sputter deposition equipment and process control. For example, various process phenomena, such as the so-called “cross-corner effect,” can negatively impact film uniformity. Also, over the course of a production run, process conditions can change (or “drift”), causing uniformity problems. More generally, with conventional hardware and process control, the deposition rate can vary significantly at different points on the substrate due to local process conditions differing at various points on the sputtering target.
It would be desirable to provide sputter deposition equipment that is locally adjustable so as to compensate for differences in local process conditions across a sputtering target. It would be particularly desirable to provide equipment of this nature that is locally adjustable without having to move an entire magnet assembly relative to the sputtering target. Further, it would be desirable to provide sputter deposition methods wherein process conditions are adjusted locally. It would be particularly desirable to provide methods of this nature that involve adjusting the process conditions locally without locally moving an entire magnet assembly relative to the sputtering target.